


Prompt 19: Were Stiles

by loveyProphet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Art, M/M, Stiles is a bear, Were-Bear!Stiles, sterek au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 10:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyProphet/pseuds/loveyProphet
Summary: Drawings of Were-bear stiles for Corsu!





	Prompt 19: Were Stiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corsu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsu/gifts).



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's so weird posting here. I hope you like it, Corsu!


End file.
